


A Real Pretty Picture

by Erronsvar



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: General fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Modern AU, My First Work in This Fandom, Sleepy Cuddles, Two lines suggest past one-sided Johnny/Erron but it's mostly a joke, like the inspiration fic this isnt too serious, writing Kano domestically feels wrong outside AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 13:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19427200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erronsvar/pseuds/Erronsvar
Summary: Modern AUErron and Kabal have reached the final obstacle in their college year. One final assignment stands between them and their much-desired summer freedom. They just need to complete the damn thing first.That wouldn't be such a challenge if Erron didn't have a well-intentioned boyfriend trying to charm him in full chat-view of all of their friends.





	A Real Pretty Picture

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [That's One Way to Solve a Problem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19214758) by [megsblackfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/megsblackfire/pseuds/megsblackfire). 



> This work was inspired by one of megsblackfire's fics, and if the author wishes for this association to be removed, just let me know.
> 
> Discord messages are put into quotation marks for simplicity's sake. I used MK 11’s appearance for Erron, to avoid confusion. 
> 
> Also don't take the Erron/Johnny implications too seriously, it's mostly just a joke about how everyone's thirsty for Erron.

The college year was drawing to a close with one final assignment standing between the students and some well-earned freedom for the summer. One final paper to submit to the teachers, then Erron and Kabal would be free from the grasp of their last class. Their stupid elective had been tormenting them all year and this last accomplishment would signify the end of their pain. The only obstacle left was the fact that they actually had to get the thing done. 

“I’m not worried about it,” Kabal had messaged the chat after a slightly stressed Erron had sent a message over their Discord asking what condition everyone else’s final projects were in. The group had spent most of the previous night exchanging links to YouTube videos and funny (“inspiring”) photos much to Kano’s amusement. Trying to go down on your boyfriend while his phone is blowing up with memes was a task, as Kano had learned that night. Regardless of the questionable timing of the distraction simply known as video games, Kabal was a fast typer so there was no doubt he’d get it done. It wouldn't be the first miracle of education he'd ever have pulled off either.

Erron was something of a different story. He was considered a hard worker and productive person by many, but usually, he didn’t have a loving and well-intentioned boyfriend texting him while he tried to finish his work. He’d been about a quarter of the way into his final assignment when his phone and laptop simultaneously pinged with a notification from Kano over their discord. It wasn’t just a message, it had a photo attached too. Against his better judgement, he clicked the notification while praying his attention could stay on his assignment after the Discord window loaded. 

“@AyeAyeRon Cum n give me a hug, bb?” captioned a picture of Kano, carnival rides behind him and a large stuffed bear the size of his torso cradled in his arms. The bear’s arms, held by Kano’s massive hands, were spread into a hugging position while Kano himself was giving the camera a soft smile. Still a bit toothy, but to Erron, it was a common but cute sight he’d never get tired of. 

“Did you really have to say it like that?” came a second message from Giant Bag of Crooked Dicks. Typical Johnny had fully embraced Kuai’s old nickname from last winter and fully run with it. “That bear was won for Cassie too, don’t forget” Erron laughed and tried to turn his attention back to his work before a third notification crossed his screen. 

“I did all the work, I get to show off to my loving boyfriend. These are stressful times, and Erron deserves cuddles and hugs, doesn’t he?” Erron felt his cheeks heat up slightly and snorted out a laugh at Kano’s words. He was such a sap after a long time apart. Kano's return from another overseas trip was a week ago and was still oddly clingy and cutesy. Not what he had expected from the huge, muscled man when he’d first started boldly flirting with Erron right in full view of Johnny and Kabal. 

“There will be time for cuddles once I’m done, Kano don’t worry,” he quickly typed back, inserting a winking emoticon before switching pages back to his assignment. Just before his fingers went back to his keyboard properly, one final notification from Kano appeared on the side of the screen. 

“I look forward to it, bb”

~

2 Hours of struggling to put his thoughts into concise words and pretty sentences led up to this moment. The very moment he hit submit and the email containing his file went whooshing out of his care, there was an overwhelming sense of freedom, of a huge weight being heaved off his shoulders.

Now he was attempting to make good on that cuddle session with Kano on the couch. It was a bit of a tight squeeze while laying down on Kano’s broad chest, but it was comfortable and above all else, a nice way of relieving all the built up stress. Nothing was playing on the TV, but Kano’s hand still rested on the remote. Laying on his back beneath Erron gave him little mobility from beneath his boyfriend, but it gave Kano’s large hands more than enough roaming room for his liking. From where his head was propped up against the couch's arm, it gave him quite a pleasant view, too. 

“You sure you don’t wanna take this to the bed?” Erron’s eyelids had been staying closed longer and longer as time went by. The poor fellow had been kept up late into the night by them...going down under loud enough to wake poor Kabal in the next room. Let it never be said that Kano wasn’t a thorough and satisfying lover. Erron had the marks to prove it. 

There was no response save for a few snores coming from the hot body lying chest down atop Kano’s and there was a stunning moment of adorable certainty that he wouldn’t be moving from this admittedly cozy spot for a long time. A gentle shade of pink crept up Kano’s cheeks as Erron tucked his head beneath his boyfriend’s chin and snuggled up close, mumbling gently to himself about how soft Erron was. 

Stretching out the arm not resting over Erron’s back, he reached as far as he could and snapped a photo of the two of them. Just looking at the two of them looking so oddly domestic gave Kano the warm fuzzies, something he’d more than gotten used to since starting to date Erron. 

“You ‘n I make quite a pretty picture, sweetheart,” Erron predictably says nothing but cuddles just that much closer to Kano’s chest. For a brief moment, Kano thinks his heart might explode. 

~

Giant Bag of Crooked Dicks : “Is Kano answering any of you? He and Erron haven’t answered me all afternoon and I forgot to get Cassie the bear we won off Kano.” came a sudden message to the group two, nearly 3 hours into the couple’s little couch cuddle/nap session. 

A slightly blurry video popped up in the chat a moment later. It was thumbnailed with Kano with one hand holding the camera, the other resting in Erron’s short and sandy hair. Clicking play as Sonya peered over Johnny’s shoulder, they watched as Kano gently ran his hair through Erron’s hair while trying to focus the camera. 

The first thing Johnny took note of, and likely so did Sonya, was the fact that Erron was asleep on Kano’s chest and would very likely be dead to the world for a long time. The two were snuggled close and despite Sonya’s still mixed opinions on her ex, it was a tender sight. Kano wasn’t exactly shy about showing off what was his, and everybody who knew him was more or less used to it. 

The second thing that caught the eye of the two was the bright red, fresh-looking hickey stretching over the tan column of Erron’s neck. 

“Looks like he gave A-A-Ron the goods, huh?” 

Sonya said nothing but gave him a quizzical look as Kano finally got the two of them properly in focus and pulled the phone close. 

“Cassie’s bear is sitting on the kitchen table. I also got some o’ that cotton candy you ‘n Sonya like so much. If you’re coming soon, please be quiet for present company,” the phone’s camera focused on the sleeping and peaceful face of Erron as he snuffled slightly, and a gentle sigh of contentment was faintly heard from above the camera's image. He went back to carding his hand through Erron’s hair, whispering something to his boyfriend.

“Keep in mind he’s a grumpy riser if you wake him. Be sure to guard your nads ‘n tell Cassie we said hi,” Kano finished with a gentle chuckle. The way the camera shook and wobbled seemed indicative of Kano’s large fingers hitting and missing the end recording button before the picture abruptly ended. There was a brief silence between Sonya and Johnny before a little ping from the computer caught the eye. 

Grandmaster Blueberry Ice: “You two are so bizarrely cute together. It’s sweet” 

“I mean, Kuai’s got a point, Sonya. They are pretty cute when they wanna be. Kano ain’t all rough and tough after all,” Sonya scoffed and playfully rolled her eyes. 

“You act as if they’re gonna get married or something”. Sonya realizes moments later how odd that statement could be in the presence of the wrong people, but Johnny just laughs her off. 

“They still may wed yet, Sonya. Have a little faith, dear”

“Don’t think I’ve forgotten about Kano telling me all about how you’d been checking Erron out all of senior year” 

“That flame long since burned out, sweetheart. You and Cassie are pretty much my whole world now,” Sonya just laughed again and pecked him on the cheek. 

“That’s what I like to hear. Now go grab our treats before Erron wakes from hibernation and gobbles them all” 

~

When Erron eventually awoke, Kano was still laying beneath him, a hand running lazily through his hair and roaming over every inch of his face with gentle but slightly sleepy eyes. 

“What’d I miss?” sleep slurred the man’s syllables together and that mixed with his accent was music to Kano’s ears. Large hands came to rest on Erron’s hips, tangling their legs together just that bit more on the rather narrow surface of the couch’s cushions. 

“Nothing much, love. You’ve been dead to the world for a few hours now. You’re cute when you mumble like that, ya know?” Erron chuckled and lifted his head from Kano’s chest properly, giving him a teasing look.

“Were you watching me sleep that whole time?” Kano gives a faint shrug of a shoulder before nodding sharply. 

“What can I say? I got a lotta beauty to commit to memory,” Erron shot him the deadpan look of the century and gently cuffed Kano on the nose. 

“That was terrible, Kano,” they both chuckled for a second before Erron moves to get off Kano’s chest and give his poor man some wiggle room. “Take a picture, it’ll last longer” The hands on his hips dragged him forward again until Erron was straddling Kano’s waist, hands pressed flat against the muscular man’s chest. 

“We got nowhere to go fast,” Kano murmured, giving Erron what could only truly be called bedroom eyes and a sly little wink, “So, tell me, pretty boy. You wanna go down under?”

When Johnny came through to grab the offered gifts, the image of Kano yanking Erron’s pants off without a care in the world that they had an audience was burned into the poor man’s brain for the rest of the day. Somehow he figured that this scenario was exactly what Kano had intended and that somehow made the situation so much better and a whole lot worse as Erron had thrown him a sneaky wink on his way out.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've written to completion in quite a while, and as such likely has some glaring errors I missed. Let me know what/where they are if/when they're found lol.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this


End file.
